A graphics processing unit (GPU) (also referred to as a general purpose graphics processing unit) is a specialized electronic circuit designed to manipulate and alter memory rapidly in order to accelerate the creation of images in a frame buffer intended for output to a display device as well as for general purpose programming. GPUs are more efficient than general-purpose central processing units (CPUs) for algorithms, where the processing of large blocks of data is done in parallel. By off-loading data of parallel applications to either integrated or stand-alone GPUs, computer systems can process at an accelerated pace that can be orders of magnitude faster than utilizing CPUs alone.